


[授权翻译]百无禁忌/No Road Untraveled

by azarsin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: Peter轻咬住了他的耳垂、舔进耳廓里，让Stiles浑身战栗。“做得还不够好……说‘求你了，Daddy’。”老实说，Peter以前并没有认真考虑过要这样做；这只是他认为Stiles可能会喜欢的一点临场发挥——他的男孩是个彻头彻尾的性爱冒险家。然而他得到的反应有一些……出乎意料。





	[授权翻译]百无禁忌/No Road Untraveled

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Road Untraveled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570376) by [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie). 



> Many thanks to Udunie for sharing us this sweet HOT Steter Fic and allowing me to tranlate it into Chinese~❤  
> 感谢Udunie写出这么热辣的Steter故事，并允许我将其翻译成中文~  
> Peter帮助Stiles接受自己性癖的故事。（读之前我还以为是简单的PWP，没想到意外的甜！）  
> （第一次翻译肉……感谢大家包容）
> 
>  
> 
> 顺便感谢我纯洁的Beta惊恐地帮我完成校对❤

Peter将Stiles推倒在床上，力道让他稍稍弹起了一点。男孩笑起来，神情饥渴地蹭掉了他的内裤。那可不行。

“噢，急什么，亲爱的？”他喜爱Stiles急迫的样子。更准确的说，他喜欢这样逗弄他。

Peter爬到Stiles的上方，拽过他的手腕将双手牢牢地按在头顶。

“喔！你要阻止我？”男孩问道，向上挺着腰，索求Peter的阴茎——而他尚不能如愿。

Peter低吼一声，低下身用鼻尖蹭着Stiles的脖子。Stiles的气味太过美妙，年轻、饥渴，而且充满了…生命力。他愿意闻上几个小时。

“嗯…也许吧，”他说，最终做出了让步，沉下腰将自己的勃起碾过了Stiles的阴茎。男孩哀嚎起来，猛地仰起头。这画面美极了。当然，就在他们沉醉其中之前，他停了下来。

“噢，别这样。”Stiles抱怨着，双手挣扎着扭得像只小猫。但他的力气和Peter根本没有可比性。

“啊啊——我不同意，亲爱的。你必须好好请求。”他笑容尽可能甜蜜。Stiles翻了个白眼。这个厚脸皮的小混蛋。

“求你了？”他以一种近乎惊恐的无辜神色问道。

Peter轻咬住了他的耳垂、舔进耳廓里，让Stiles浑身战栗。

“做的还不够好……说‘求你了，daddy’。”

说实话，Peter以前并没有认真考虑过要这样做；这只是他认为Stiles可能会喜欢的一点临场发挥——他的男孩是个彻头彻尾的性爱冒险家。

然而他得到的反应有一些……出乎意料。

Stiles发出一声受伤般的呜咽，毫秒间他的气味变得火热且浸满渴望，然而只是一个心跳的瞬间后，他闻起来满是酸涩。

“什么？什么鬼，Peter，别闹了！”男孩叫道，听起来像是很反感。他紧绷的身体让Peter觉得自己应该放手：他似乎踏足了某些看不见的边界。

这是他以前从未感受到的，至少不是从Stiles身上，而这让他有点恼火。

“你还好吗，亲爱的？”他问道，努力让自己更细致地了解男孩。Stiles红着脸，回避着Peter的目光。

“嗯，没事。只是…那太傻了，可以吗？让我完全没了兴致。”

Peter敏锐地捕捉到了他因为说谎而停顿的心跳。

他也足够敏锐地明白最好不要提起。

至少不是现在。

 

* * *

 

以前，在他们这段关系最开始的时候——在一场关于七零八碎的小事的争执中——Stiles说Peter“生而为狼、天性好斗”。他觉得没有错。噢，他表现得并不是很明显，但是一旦他咬住了什么，就绝不松口，不论他需要花多长时间才能达到目的。

第二天早晨，当他凝视着Stiles的睡颜时，男孩颈间光滑皮肤上鲜明的齿痕使他想起仅仅是称呼Peter为“Daddy”的建议，就让男孩气味因为愉悦而浓郁到近乎狂热的地步。

当然了，合理的做法是不去触碰。Stiles说那会打消他的兴致，对一个绅士来说，这应该就足够了。

然而，Peter并不是什么好人。

很明显，他是只顽固的恶犬。

 

* * *

 

这，正是Peter擅长的；他所面对的难题——十有八九——需要狡猾的、同样难缠的解决之道。

他像进行所有其他的阴谋一样进行着自己的计划：首先，你得搞清楚问题在哪儿。

接下来的几天里Peter仔细地观察着Stiles。和以前给予他的那种注意力不同，他现在有了新的视角。

他的第一个念头是Stiles对他爸爸有想法。当然啦，大多数人都会觉得这很病态，但是还好。不可否认警长是个英俊的男人，相比道德，Peter更看重实用主义。如果真是那样的话，他会想出解决的办法，即使他并不是特别喜欢分享。

如果有人蠢到允许Stiles自由讲话，他能滔滔不绝地说上几个小时。尽管如此，Stiles并不怎么谈论他自己。男孩有他自己的创伤和阴影，而他将它们大多埋在心里。

坦诚地说，这让他们成为了般配的一对，因为Peter能够理解他；他的脑子至少应保有一点隐私。但与此同时，作为狼人，他强化的感官使他能够捕捉到那些微妙的迹象，允许Stiles享受独处或逃避自己的一些想法，而不必对自己的爱人说出口。

而Stiles则是…在读懂Peter方面擅长得吓人。Peter想这也许是因为在生活的绝大部分时间里，他都在完善欺骗同类的技巧，他能够平稳自己的心跳、控制自己身体的紧绷程度、掩盖自己的气味……

Stiles根本不在乎那些，甚至几乎没有注意到他那些小把戏，他只要看着Peter，就能够知道真相。

这一点曾经令人恼火，现在也依然没有改变。而这只会让Peter更加想要解决这个谜团。

 

* * *

突破口来得出乎意料：就在星期四的晚餐之前。那时候Stiles正在做简单却美味的砂锅什锦炖菜——他是从他妈妈那里学来的。就像往常一样，Stiles在烹饪时会喋喋不休。他说啊说啊，说从妈妈死后他花了多久才学会这道菜，还说了很多乱七八糟的事情……

Peter坐在厨房的桌子旁漫不经心地听着，阅读手机里一篇很有趣的文章。

一年前他会对这种家庭场景嗤之以鼻，但是现在他开始学会欣赏了。说实话，他才是他们两个中更擅长厨艺的那个，但是有时候Stiles就是喜欢手忙脚乱地接管厨房。

突然，他捕捉到了男孩话语里的怀念。那听起来并不悲伤，所以和他妈妈无关，不，那是别的什么。

Peter看着他，文章被忘在脑后。

“……因为你懂的，我那时候差不多，十一岁左右。而且说实话，我是个糟糕的厨师。但是爸爸没有好好照顾自己，而我想要为他做点什么……”

啊哈。

 

* * *

 

他最终得出了结论：Stiles不会对着他爸爸硬起来，但是他对于“父亲”这个形象确实有种强烈混乱的感觉。噢，他爱警长，这点是毫无疑问的。

然而，在Stiles性格形成的关键时期，他的确被迫面对一个不正常的、偶尔疏离的父亲形象。Peter猜测这或许是Stiles对年长男性格外偏爱的根源——不过他又无权抱怨。

所以，Stiles有着恋父情结。对此Peter一点也不觉得困扰。根据他的调查，拥有此类性幻想和偏好的人非常常见。

那么问题是，Peter要怎么做？

 

* * *

 

他慢慢地开始了自己的计划，他不想让Stiles察觉到自己在操控他。男孩显然对“Daddy”有着矛盾的情感，但是从他们最开始在一起的时候起，Peter就把让Stiles在卧室里纵情释放当成了自己的任务。他才不会因为这么一点疑虑就放过如此美妙的性癖而不去开发。

他无法让Stiles叫他daddy。但是他可以——慢慢地、谨慎地——让他接受“孩子”这个称呼。

他在他们下一次做爱时付诸了实践；Stiles趴跪在床上，Peter从他后面操着他，握着他的髋腰，在苍白的皮肤上留下淤青。

“操…就…”他的爱人含着破碎的句子，攥紧了床单。

Peter得意地笑起来，他热衷于仅仅依靠对前列腺的猛烈撞击来将Stiles推向极限。每一次Peter都会完全丧失理智，而男孩需要对此全然负责。

Stiles只需要被轻轻地推上一把。

Peter俯下身覆在他背上，炽热的呼吸喷在男孩的颈背，他闭上眼睛，完全沉浸在这火辣、甜蜜的气味里。

“是啊，只要再多一点点。”他说道，腰髋划着圈从爱人口中逼出了一声破碎的呻吟。他短暂地等待了几秒，直到他尝到了Stiles散发的苦涩气味。

“你对我来说太过美好。”Peter告诉他。那不是个谎言，他不认为他这辈子说过比这更诚实的话了。“我为你感到骄傲，我亲爱的孩子。”

Stiles就这样高潮了，好像这些话就足以将他推上顶峰。他啜泣着射出来，在Peter的掌间浑身战栗。

很好。

 

* * *

 

他继续执行自己的策略，在性爱中不经意地叫出各种各样的昵称，把Stiles叫做他的男孩、他的甜心、好孩子。Peter没有蠢到让自己被抓到，他总是把它们留在最后的时刻，在Stiles濒临高潮、无法充分领悟他究竟说了什么的情况下。

但是每当Peter这样做的时候，他都能再次闻到那股味道，那男孩气味里纯粹的、无法控制的惊人渴望。

而他想要更多。

 

* * *

 

几个星期后——尽管他已经付出了最大的努力——Stiles发现了他在做什么。Peter很自豪，如果他不能跟上他的计划，他是不会如此深爱这个男孩的。

然而令他意外的是，Stiles没有阻止他，甚至没有叫停——这就有些不寻常了。

与之相反，他们仍然装作什么也没有发生的样子，彼此环绕共舞。但是当他们操在一起的时候，Peter还是能感受到。Stiles在高潮前绷紧身体的样子，他突然加快的心跳，他在等待Peter说出口。告诉他他有多么听话，告诉他他有多么让Peter骄傲。

而当他那么做了以后，每一次Stiles都会睁大眼睛，好像那卸下了他所有防备，接着他会射出来，所有的紧绷全部放松，所有的渴望得到片刻的满足。

这几乎足够了。

但是Peter……Peter想要一切。

 

* * *

 

星期五晚上他们会和警长一起吃晚餐。多半情况下，Peter会负责烹饪，在Stilinski家简单的厨房里做出健康又精致的菜肴。

他们的第一次聚餐非常……紧张。他能够——理智上——能够理解John很难接受自己的儿子和他这种人约会，但是……John不是狼人。他闻不到Peter和Stiles在床上交融的气息，和创造出的某种……完美。

然而，他能够理解、合作，并且用他的方式向家人展现他的魅力。尽管如此，还是过了很长一段时间，家庭晚餐的紧张氛围才消散干净。

但是现在，一年的时间过去，晚餐上已经几乎没有一丝紧张的痕迹。Peter不再公开示爱，而警长也不会在每周他们抵达之后不停地擦枪。

他们终于找到了相处之道。

Peter没有特意计划，但是当警长在甜点时间接到警局的一通紧急的——并非超自然的——案件的电话时，他发觉他的机会终于来了。

“你们走的时候记得锁门。”John嘱咐，一边穿着夹克，一边朝着夹在脸和肩膀之间的手机说着话。

“好哒。”Stiles回答，已然推开了吃剩的食物，带着某人在他童年的家里信心十足地转来转去。

他甚至没有注意到动着歪脑筋的Peter有多么沉默。

 

* * *

 

等到所有吃的已经消灭干净，而Stiles也洗完了碗，Peter终于有了动作。

“你知道有什么是我们还没做过的吗？”他问道，手臂环住了Stiles，身体也贴了上去。这种简单的触碰就足以使男孩的气味带上一点热辣，正如Peter所爱的那样。

“嗯？”

“为你的房间洗礼。”Peter带着狡猾的笑容告诉他，用鼻子蹭着他的脖子。

Stiles发出一声愉悦的轻哼，任由最后一只盘子落回水里。

“哦，真的吗？你会对这种事感兴趣？”他问道，在Peter的怀抱里转过身来。

Peter吻住他，品尝他唇上的微笑。亲吻Stiles永远都是种新的体验，永远不会重复，总有不同的喜悦，和不一样的热度。他永远不会厌倦。

但是计划必须进行下一步了，于是他托着男孩的臀部，让Stiles的双腿盘在他的腰上，将男孩抱了起来。

“哦，是的，我兴趣十足。”

 

* * *

 

在上楼时Peter万分感激自己是个狼人。抱着一个身材瘦长、发育正常的年轻男人对任何一个人来说都是项挑战，尤其是当你不得不一边在黑暗的房子里前行一边接吻。

Peter要确保Stiles精力分散。如果让他过早地注意到他们是去往哪里，可不是个明智的主意。

当他们终于抵达，而他已经将Stiles扔到床上之后，男孩花了几秒钟才发觉他自己身在哪里。

“怎么……不不不，走错房间了。”他说着，企图逃开，但是Peter动作更快，他一只手按住男孩的胸口让他无法起身。

“这正是我想要你来的地方。”Peter告诉他，Stiles的心脏在他的掌下剧烈地跳动，像只惊慌的兔子。

“不，不行，Peter，别闹了，我们讨论过这一点……”Stiles睁大了眼睛，但是闻起来仍然有着淡淡的性欲。很好。

Peter啧了一声，分开Stiles的两腿给自己找了个舒服的姿势。

“哦是吗？我不记得有任何谈话。我记得你说这让你没了兴致。我记得你说了谎。”他指出。

Stiles咽了下口水，他的呼吸变得急促而虚弱。

这几乎让Peter退缩了。几乎。

“亲爱的，放松。你知道我不会逼迫你做任何事……但是我们有一条规矩。”

男孩闭上了眼睛，做了个深呼吸。

“卧室内不许说谎。”他小声挫败地说。这不是Peter喜欢听到的。

“没错。”Peter告诉他，低下身在他的嘴角小小地亲了一口。“到了现在，你应该知道你是骗不了我的……你曾做过我们欢愉中主导的那个人，而我也曾掌握主权，允许你将湿热的精液洒在我身上……”这对Peter并不容易。他过去从不曾承认卧室里的热情如火有多么让他神经紧绷。但是Stiles知道他想要，所以Stiles帮助他感受它。安全地。

“不公平。”Stiles小声说，但是他看起来冷静了一些，攀上Peter的肩膀将他拉近，像是需要借他的身体在这间屋子里遮住自己。

“没错，这不公平。”

这时候他或许应该开始长篇大论，告诉Stiles人生苦短及时行乐——Peter十分清楚这一点，毕竟他死过几次——但是他认为没有这个必要。Stiles很聪明。他只需要知道Peter陪着他，会帮助他一起接受这段体验。安全安稳地。

“这……”

Peter耐心地等待着。他们不着急。

“这感觉不对。”Stiles终于说道，闭上了眼睛。这不是句谎话，却也并不真实。

Peter轻轻地嗯了一声。

“是吗？还是说……那感觉过于好了。”

Stiles把脸埋进了枕头。他吻了吻他的脖子。

“你知道的，这并不代表什么。这和他无关，这是我们两个的事情。关于你想要的，我想给你的——如果你能允许我……”

如果Stiles仍然拒绝，那就没有什么是他能做的了。但总之不是现在。他不会放弃的，但他错判了时机也是有可能的，男孩也许需要更多时间。

“你认为呢，我亲爱的男孩？”他小心翼翼地问道，爱抚着Stiles的脸颊。

如果不是狼人，几乎没有人会注意到他轻微的颤抖和那声微弱的叹息，接着Stiles的气味弥散开来，绽放在他的舌尖，丰腴而温热。

Peter微笑起来。他不需要言语回答。

“终于不再固执了吗，我的孩子？准备好接受你的惩罚了吗？”

Stiles呻吟一声，终于睁开了眼睛，眼中满是兴奋的渴望。

“是…是的。我…我很抱歉。”

Peter轻咬着他的脖子，用咬痕标记着他的领地。

“做得不够好，抱歉……？”

“我…我很抱歉，daddy。”Stiles喘息着说。Peter几乎能看见他的阴茎隐隐地抽动。

“这才对。你是我的。你是我的男孩，我要确保你吸取了教训。”他承诺，从Stiles身上爬起来，在他旁边坐下。

“来，把衣服脱了，给daddy看看你长得多大了。”他的声音流露了一丝艰难克制的痕迹。

Stiles咬住下唇，静静地看了他几秒，然后下了床，将衣服脱掉扔到地板上。

Peter啧了一声。

“你这个邋遢的孩子，”他说，“总是把东西随手乱丢。看样子我一直对你太纵容了……”

Peter转身朝向床边，带着明显的引诱意味分开了双膝。

“过来，跪下。Daddy会教你该怎样得体地道歉。”

Peter注视着Stiles的动作，他身体起伏的线条，肩膀顺从的弧度，手指紧握的样子。他的男孩在紧张，然而，他仍然配合着，而且他愿意在这件事上相信Peter，而Peter也并不打算辜负这份信任。

Stiles以一种惯有的从容落下了膝盖。男孩喜欢给他做口活儿，而Peter也相当乐在其中。但是这一次，男孩的自制中带着些许犹豫，眼神也有些羞怯。

“就是这样，我亲爱的孩子。你想不想道歉？想不想向daddy证明你为自己闹别扭的行为感到多么抱歉？”

Stiles颤抖着，瞳孔放大。多么美丽的景色。

“是——是的。对不起，对不起，daddy。”他回答，这些话从他漂亮的粉色的舌头上顺畅的滑落，像是说出口本身就足以刺痛他，自己却毫不自知。

Peter捧住他的脸，凑过去偷了个吻。

“非常好，宝宝，你做的很好。”

他眼看着Stiles的脸因为这句称赞而染上了玫瑰般的红色。噢，他必须得再多多称赞他。很多，很多次。

“现在，daddy需要你来照顾他，你能做到吗，宝贝？”

Stiles点点头，不需要更多的指示，就舔着嘴唇主动伸手去解Peter的裤子。Peter只需要靠在那儿享受。他确实打算这样做，但是他无法控制自己的双手，将手指插进男孩的发间。

“对我来说太美好了。就是这样，亲爱的孩子，你知道daddy喜欢这样。”

而且，噢，Stiles含住了他。有时候Peter会担心他的爱人实在过于了解他，但此时此刻，这想法早就被抛得远远的，他唯一能感受到的就是包裹着他阴茎的那柔软、潮湿的口腔。

“啊，没错，就是这样，宝宝。看着daddy，我要知道你有多喜欢它。”

Stiles给他口交的画面是Peter一生中见过的最令人性奋的事物，而且现在，男孩隐隐约约的羞涩将这事儿的性感程度又提升到了一个崭新的层次。

他的手仍然放在男孩的脑后，引导着他的动作。Stiles其实并不需要他的指示，但是他们都知道现在谁是主导。

Stiles发出小声的呻吟，舔吮着他的阴茎，时不时地发出一点类似窒息呕吐的声音。这一点都没让Peter觉得困扰，现在他已经懂得，当Stiles全然放弃形象为他口的时候，是带着浓烈的激情和热爱去做的。

很快男孩就全然迷失在里面，将Peter含进喉咙里，用能够将他逼疯的力度吞咽着。

是时候停下了。

他只需要收紧拽着Stiles头发的手指就能引起他的注意。时机正好，因为他不确定自己还能不能在男孩嘴里坚持更久。

“好了，宝宝，已经够了。”

他几乎能看见Stiles眼里聚起的忧虑。

“你做的太棒了，好得不可思议，我亲爱的孩子。但是daddy想要操你那甜美的小屁股。”他补上一个微笑。Stiles脸红了，慢吞吞地向后退，让Peter的阴茎从他的嘴里滑出来。

“好——好的。”他回答，声音可爱而沙哑。

“这就对了，你想要那样，对吗？你想要daddy的老二操进你的身体，嗯，宝贝？”

Stiles点点头，嘴唇红润且泛着水光。Peter把他拉起来。

“来，坐到daddy腿上。”

他将男孩拉近怀里，同时从口袋里摸出一直带在身上的一小管润滑剂。Peter喜欢时刻有所准备。

在他插进第一根湿漉的手指的时候Stiles挣扎了一下，他赤裸的身体即使隔着Peter的衣服也能感受到热意。

“没关系，宝宝，daddy会好好照顾你，我保证。你只要做个乖孩子，为我保持不动。你能为我做到吗？”

Stiles抱住了Peter的肩膀，将脸埋在了他的颈窝。Peter能感觉到男孩点了点头。但这还不够。

Peter将手指插得更深，事实上并不粗暴，但是命令意味十足。

“我没听见，孩子。”

Stiles哭叫出来。

“能。能做到，daddy。”

噢，他不确定自己有没有听够这甜美饥渴的声音。

“好多了。”

他不再调戏Stiles，快速地做着扩张。他比男孩自己还要了解他的身体，他知道究竟要用多大力气，知道要几根手指才能让Stiles安全地接纳他，但是他仍然感觉热血沸腾。

“马上就到了，宝宝。我为你感到骄傲，你为我做得非常好。”

Stiles在颤抖，他的意志力大概全部都用在保持不动上了。以他的个性来说，这已经相当地不容易。

Peter尽快完成一切后抽出了手指，他已经开始想念Stiles身体欢迎他时的热度了。

男孩因为他的离去低吟着，将他抱得更紧。

“嘘，没事的，宝贝。Daddy在这，daddy要确保你也享受这个。你想要吗？想不想要daddy的老二？”

Stiles动了动，小小地动了下腰又很快放弃，他硬挺的下身正吐着液体，蹭在Peter的衬衣上。

“是的，求你了……求你了，daddy……”

Peter闭上眼睛，让那美妙的、浓郁的气味淹没他的感官。这，这就是他想要的，想要Stiles闻起来如此：没有一丝自我厌恶、全然迷失在纯粹的欢愉里。

他满意地哼了一声。差不多吧。

“求我什么？我可爱的、亲爱的男孩？告诉我你想要什么。”

Stiles的手指深深抓挠着他的后背。

“求——求您，想要您的阴茎，daddy……”他的话语因为饥渴而支离破碎。

即使是Peter也无力拒绝。

他低吼一声，根本无法停下，握着男孩的臀将自己深深地埋进那等待已久的穴口，慢慢地让Stiles在他身上坐下来。

Stiles完全哭叫起来，高高地仰起头。Peter想要在他苍白的皮肤上吮出痕迹。但是现在还不是时候。

“啊，如此美丽。我美丽的，甜蜜的孩子。”

这太过了，在Stiles身体里的感觉实在是太过美妙，完美。

Peter开始干他，节奏尽可能地缓慢，将男孩深深地钉在他的阴茎上。

如果不是Stiles很快就高潮了，他可能会对自己这么快就到了临界感到尴尬。

“就是这样，宝贝，射给我看。来吧。”

Stiles的身体静止了。他高潮时环住Peter的两腿不停地颤抖着，头抵在Peter的肩膀上发出小声的闷哼。

Peter一直抱着他，缓慢而温柔地摆着腰，令快感持续得更久，直到他自己也失了控，紧紧地咬着牙，抚摸着Stiles射了出来。

“谢谢。”Stiles对他说。他听起来像是被榨干了，像是刚刚脑子完全被炸成了烟花。

Peter亲了亲他的额头，然后将他抱得更近了一些。

“不客气。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1.“wolf by birth and bulldog by nature”：生而为狼，天性好斗。Bulldog是“斗牛犬、恶犬”，也有“顽固的”的意思，而下文“他是只顽固的恶犬”也是用了这个词。然而我查了一下，斗牛犬“温和、居家”……嗯？？？……于是只好根据上下文意译了一下……  
> 2.关于Peter给Stiles的各种爱称  
> Baby 宝贝  
> Baby Boy 宝宝（我的ex喜欢这样叫我，我觉得蛮甜的……为了区分Baby所以这样翻译了……）  
> My darling boy 我亲爱的孩子/男孩（根据语境和前面的形容词决定）
> 
> 我翻译肉真的好苦手……  
> 感觉用尽了丁丁的各种形容……  
> 再次感谢大家包容orz


End file.
